


Woo-Hoo

by busaikko



Series: Drabbles [21]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-11
Updated: 2011-06-11
Packaged: 2017-10-20 08:04:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/210573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/busaikko/pseuds/busaikko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John's got a kid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Woo-Hoo

John pointed proudly to the precocious toddler in green overalls. "That's my kid."

Rodney snorted, barely controlling his laughter. "That's the ugliest child I've ever seen. Did you mate with a chipmunk? I know it's yours," he added. "Look at the hair."

John's grin was so wide Rodney wondered if it hurt. "I named her Leia Starbuck."

Rodney put his hand on John's arm. "I don't care if it's Madison's favorite game, I'm staging an intervention. No more Sims for you. Step away from Jeannie's computer."

John waggled his eyebrows. "Stick around and I'll show you how to make babies."


End file.
